


Festival Fears

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: With a free day on tour, everyone decides to go to the festival that's happening.





	Festival Fears

It had been easy to get Rook to agree with her plan of going to the festival that was in town. Seemed that in the first day they were there, they had seen everything there was to see and now on day three, everyone was getting bored. The last time everyone had gotten bored, Colson, Slim, and AJ had ended up bleeding, while Rook, Baze and her had ended up bruised. With Rook on her side, it was easy to get everyone else to agree to go to the festival, despite Baze complaining about some of the shitty acts, he hadn’t actually put up too much of a fight. 

Colson, they both knew would immediately agree, he was the most restless of them all, and with Y/N asking it was a definite yes. AJ, they knew would also agree with no convincing, always down to go out and do something. Slim and Baze on the other hand were a little trickier. If Slim hadn’t woken up in a good mood or something set him off, it would automatically be a no. Baze on the other hand would be willing to go, but would just want to see you convince him on why, which could take anywhere from a few minutes to thirty depending on the day. Lucky for her, Rook had learned very early on, how to convince Baze to do something in less than five minutes. He also knew how to get Slim to be a happy camper and not get pissed off.

Two hours in and they had run into maybe five fans, and when all of them just wanted to talk for a few seconds, Colson had seemingly grown happier, shoulders dropping as he lets himself not worry about what would happen if more fans approached. He laughs when Y/N tackles Rook after his eyes linger too long on someone and he stopped walking with the group. 

“Buddy system, Rookie. We all have to follow it.” She declares, grabbing his arm and dragging him along with her. 

He raises an eyebrow, “What if I’m hooking up with someone?” 

“Three’s a party.” She says, wiggling her eyebrows. 

The conversation makes both Baze and Slim stifle a laugh while Colson looks at his girlfriend with fake exasperation. “Baby, I told you, if you really want Rook to join us, he can.” 

Rook’s eyes go wide, not knowing where this going, when Y/N’s grip tightens on his arm. “Really? You promise?” When Rook sees that she’s fluttering her eyelashes, he pushes her away and into Colson. 

“Fuck you guys. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.” When he sees the two share a look before laughing, he shakes his head. “I really don’t fucking get you guys.”

Three more hours pass by and they all are still buzzing with energy. Y/N, however seemed to be nearly vibrating out of her skin and the smile on her face had to hurt. The group waits as one of the main acts starts their set, a familiar instrumental entering their ears, from the many times Y/N had gotten the aux cord. 

They all laugh and cheer when Y/N screams when the band finally comes out. As the first song ends and the drummer surprisingly starts to talk instead of the lead singer, the boys know they’ve lost Colson to Y/N for at least the rest of the set. It was easy to tell when they would lose him, all she had to do was smile at him from over her shoulder, and while they wouldn’t ever say anything to him, they could see why. It was a seductive smile paired with how she looked at him. 

“Think they’d fuck right here?” Slim asks, taking a drink of his somehow unspilled beer. 

Rook laughs, tearing his eyes away from the band, who were probably half way through their set, to the couple. “If it was a rave.” 

Baze snorts, “I think the only reason they aren’t right now is because were here.” He cups his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. “Forget you have a hotel room?” 

Without looking at them, Colson flips them off, making them all laugh. 

“Alright, now we know you have to be a fan to know this one, since it’s a little older, but we hope you like it.” The lead singer says, before the opening chords begin to play. 

When Y/N hears them she lights up and she turns to face Colson, a bright grin on her face. “This is my favorite song by them!” 

“Want on my shoulders for it? So you can see them better.” He offers, knowing that he’ll be able to hold her up, no matter what she thinks. He watches with surprise when she eagerly nods, when usually she would immediately say no. 

Climbing onto his shoulders with some help from Baze, she can’t help but feel on top of the world. With a clear view of one of her favorite bands, her boyfriends hands gripping her tight to hold her up and her own fingers tangled in his hair, she can feel the stress from anything and everything slipping away. 

Back on the ground after the song ended, Y/N seems to be glowing. When her and Colson press their foreheads together, smiling at each other, the guys look away. Feeling uncomfortable despite there being nothing sexual about it. 

“Fifty says he’ll propose by next year.” AJ says. 

Rook shakes his head, “They’ll do a shotgun. Both can be too impulsive at times.” 

“At times,” Slim points out. “I’m with AJ on this one.” His words make Baze nod in agreement. 

“Fuck all of you.” Rook scoffs, not really meaning it. 

As they all leave the area, wanting to try and catch a different band on one of the side stages, they all stop, when they notice Y/N wasn’t with them. 

“What happened to the buddy system?” Rook jokes seeing her leaning against a fence. As they grow closer the joking smiles turn concerned. “You okay?” 

She nods, closing her eyes at the movement. “I got a little dizzy. Didn’t drink enough water.” 

Colson curses, “Are you still feeling dizzy?” 

She hesitates but nods, “Yeah, not too bad though.” 

The other four share a look, patting Colson on the back. “We’re going to go walk around more. Take her back to the hotel.” Slim says, the four quickly leaving before Y/N can protest and try to say she’s okay. 

The fairly short walk to the hotel, leaves Colson fuming, as she refused to let him get someone to drive them, when it was only ten minutes away. And when he had tried to help her walk, she had brushed him off, saying she was okay enough to walk, despite stumbling around somewhat like a drunk person. Getting into the elevator, he doesn’t give her choice. Looping an arm around her waist before she can fall because of the motion of the elevator. 

Putting her in the large king bed, after stripping her down to her underwear and the tank top he previously had been wearing, he goes to her bag. Ruffling through it until he finds the bag of saltines she keeps in there. With that in one hand he goes over to the mini bar, happy to see that not only is there water but a Gatorade too. He pours half of the Gatorade into a cup, he finds, before pouring half of the water into the now half empty Gatorade bottle. Giving it a shake, he walks over to the bed, where Y/N has been watching him. Colson hands her the crackers and the drink. 

“Sip it.” He warns, before sitting down next to her feet. He watches as she eats a few crackers and drinks a quarter of the watered down Gatorade, before he relaxes. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever had to take care of me before.” She murmurs, taking another sip. 

He shrugs, moving to the other side of the bed, so he can lay with her. “You’ve never gotten sick.” 

“Good immune system.” 

“Thank god for that with the shit we do.”


End file.
